CampingTrip des Grauens
by Ashray1
Summary: Yami,Yugi,Bakura,Ryou,Marik und Malik fahren für ein paar Tage in den Wald zum Campen... Bakura findet wieder eines von Ryous Märchenbücher,und Marik manchmal so leicht zu beeinflussen... Doch dazu müssen sie erstmal in einem Stück im Wald ankommen...
1. 1Auto,3Yamis,3Hikaris und ein langer Weg

The Pairings are _Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou, Marik x Malik_

Keine Yamis sind umgekommen während dieser Geschichte (trotz aller gegenteiligen Versuche!) allerdings sind jetzt etliche kleine, unschuldige Tiere in großer Gefahr...

Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik und Malik fahren für ein paar Tage in den Wald zum Campen...  
Na, das kann ja noch heiter werden.  
Vor allem weil Bakura eines von Ryous Märchenbücher gefunden hat, und Marik manchmal so leicht zu beeinflussen ist...  
Jedenfalls wenn sie überhaupt heil im Wald ankommen...

Ach ja, und last euch von dem Titel nicht erschrecken, der ist übertrieben, das wird keine Horror-Story.  
Aber mir ist der Titel um 3 Uhr in der Nacht eingefallen, und er ist halt hängen geblieben. Aber um die Zeit...

Ein Auto. Drei Yamis. Drei Hikaris. Und ein langer, langer Weg...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**_Camping-Trip des Grauens:  
_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wie lange ist es denn noch?"  
"Sind wir bald da?"  
"Ich will eine Pause machen!"  
"Mir tut der Hintern weh, ich mag nicht mehr sitzen!"  
"Wie lange dauert das denn noch?"  
"Ist es noch weit?"  
"Zum Hunderttausendsten Mal, Bakura, Marik: ** Wir sind da, wenn wir da sind, und bis dahin werdet ihr brav da hinten sitzen und die Klappe halten!" **  
"Mann, Yami, das ist doch kein Grund gleich so zu schreien!"  
"Genau, wir haben doch nur gefragt!"  
"Ihr fragt aber _alle fünf Minuten! _ **Und das schon seit wir unterwegs sind!" **

"... Du klingst ganz schön frustriert, Yami..."  
"Dabei soll der Ausflug doch zur Erholung sein!"  
"Entspann dich doch mal ein bisschen!"  
"Ja, genau... Oder kümmert sich dein Yugi etwa nicht genug um dich...?"  
"Bakura! Hör sofort auf, Yami zu ärgern!"  
"Das gilt auch für, Marik! Ich meins ernst!"

"Nä nä nä nä nä."  
"Und du musst nicht auch noch Öl ins Feuer gießen, Yami. Konzentrier dich lieber aufs fahren und ignorier die Beiden einfach, okay?"  
"Nä nä nä nä nä..."  
"Das sagst du so einfach, Aibou..."

_Etwas später: _

"Hey, warum darf _er _eigentlich fahren und ich nicht? Das ist gemein!"  
"Weil er nicht zum dritten Mal beim _Deppentest_ durchgefallen ist! Von der eigentlichen Prüfung ganz zu schweigen!" (1)  
"Das ist aber nicht meine Schuld!"  
"Und wessen Schuld ist es dann?"  
"Der Test ist Schuld! Da stehen immer ganz blöde, unfaire Fragen: _ 'Was mach ich, wenn vor mir ein Fahrrad fährt?' _Nur damit ich nicht bestehe, das ist pure Absicht!"  
"Und, was machst du, wenn da ein Fahrrad ist?"  
"Na, Gas geben und niederfahren natürlich! Was soll ich denn sonst machen?"

"Das erklärt zwar, warum Marik nicht fahren darf, aber was ist mit mir? Ich war noch nie bei irgendeinem Deppentest! Schließlich bin ich ja auch kein Depp!"  
_"Du_ machst dir gar nicht erst die Mühe, überhaupt in eine Fahrschule zu gehen, sondern klaust dir deinen Führerschein gleich mitsamt der dazugehörigen Brieftasche, den Autoschlüsseln _und _dem Auto!"  
"Ist ja auch viel einfacher! Und praktischer! Und ich kann es, also warum soll ich es nicht auch machen!"

"Weil du keine Ahnung von den Verkehrsregeln hast?"

"Schön, kann schon sein. Interessiert mich auch nicht, sollen sich doch die anderen an die Regeln halten!"  
"Das ist ja ganz nett, Bakura, aber ich glaube das würde dir nicht mehr so gut gefallen wenn andere das auch machen, und ich dann vielleicht niedergefahren werde?"  
"Der würde im Reich der Schatten landen noch bevor er dir zu Nahe kommt!"

_Etwas später: _

"Was macht der Zwerg eigentlich auf dem Beifahrersitz? Kleine Kinder müssen doch sonst immer in einem Kindersitz auf die Rückbank!"  
"Deshalb sitz ihr Beiden ja auch da hinten, und Yugi hier vorne neben mir!"  
"Ich will aber nach vorne!"  
"Kura, pack das Messer wieder weg, das haben wir nur zum Kochen mit, nicht für dich zum Spielen!"

"Ist eh viel zu stumpf... Sollte mal geschliffen werden... Könnt ich ja machen..."  
"Ich will auch nach vorne, wenn Kura darf will ich auch!"  
"Kura darf aber nicht. Und du auch nicht, Marik."

"Und nenn mich nicht Kura, nur Ryou darf das!"  
**"Schnauze! ** Ich hab's schon mal gesagt: _Keine Yamis auf dem Beifahrersitz wenn ich fahre! _ Schlimm genug das ich euch zwei Kindsköpfe hinter mir sitzen habe, da brauch ich euch nicht auch noch neben mir!"  
"Ich will aber! Das ist so unfair! Ich bin größer als ihr alle, ich sollte vorne sitzen!"  
"Ich will auch, ich will auch vorne sitzen!"

"Hey, Kura! Ich könnte dich doch auch auf den Schoß nehmen, dann haben wir beide vorne Platz!"  
"Was? Hast du jetzt auch noch dein letztes bisschen Verstand verloren? Auf keinen Fall!"  
"Warte doch mal, ich zeig dir was ich meine. So-"  
**"Hey! **Mach die Augen auf, ich bin doch nicht Malik!"  
"Das weiß ich doch auch, ich bin ja nicht blind. Mein Malik hat blonde Haare, aber ich wollte ihm nur zeigen-"

"Dann lass Ryou sofort wieder runter, oder dir passiert hier gleich was!"  
"Und was? Willst du mir etwa wehtun? Kann ich ihn vielleicht behalten? Ich werd auch lieb sein und ganz viel mit ihm spielen! Kann ich vielleicht auch noch Yugi dazukriegen? Dann hab ich alle drei Hikaris zusammen, ganz für mich allein!"

"Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, was genau passiert wenn du ihn nicht gleich von deinem Schoß runter lässt, aber es wird nicht lustig sein, und dein Malik wird hinterher keine Freude mehr an dir haben, soviel ist sicher."

"Ach komm schon, soll ich etwa vor einer kleinen Schneeflocke wie dir Angst haben?"  
"Ich geb' dir gleich Schneeflocke, du durchgeknallter Psychopath!"  
"Komplimente bringen dich auch nicht weiter, kleines Schneeflöckchen!"

"Hey, hört sofort auf, an mir herumzuzerren, alle Beide!  
Kura, ich bin kein Spielzeug; und Marik, lass mich wieder runter!"  
"Ich will aber nicht..."  
_"Hör sofort auf zu schmollen und mach lieber was Ryou gesagt hat!" _

*Schnief, schnief*  
"Hast du _mich_ denn kein bisschen mehr lieb, das du lieber mit Ryou spielst...?"  
"Aber natürlich mag ich ihn _nicht_ mehr als dich, Hikari-Pretty! Was denkst du denn von mir! Komm schon, nicht weinen, natürlich hab ich dich lieb..."  
**"AUA! ** Ein bisschen sanfter wäre nett! Erst lässt du mich gar nicht los, und dann schubst du mich einfach so runter?"  
"Sorry, Ryou, aber Malik ist mir jetzt einfach wichtiger. Und es ist ja auch nicht so weit bis unter auf den Boden..."  
"Spinnst du? So kannst du doch nicht mit Ryou umgehen!"  
"Äh... Danke, Bakura, aber du kannst die Finger jetzt wieder von meinem Hintern nehmen..."  
"Nein, du bist gerade ziemlich unsanft darauf gelandet. _Dank eines gewissen Geisteskranken! _ Da muss ich doch schauen ob du verletzt bist und ob noch alles dran ist..."

"Ja, wie du sehen kannst, mein Hintern ist noch dran..."

**"Hey, hinsetzten da hinten! Und spart euch das gegrapsche für später auf, wenn ich nicht zuschauen muss!" **  
"Also echt, Yami, du solltest dich mal ein bisschen beruhigen. Du bist ja derjenige, der hier fährt. Fahr rechts rann und schlepp deinen Kleinen in die Büsche für ein bisschen-"  
**"Spar dir deine Anzüglichkeiten, oder ich fahr rechts ran und schmeiß dich raus!  
Und dann kannst du den ganzen Weg zu Fuß zurückgehen." **

"Du bist echt langweilig..."  
"Kommt schon, ihr beiden, lasst ihn in Ruhe, oder Yami fährt uns noch gegen einen Baum."  
"Ihr Beide hört jetzt auf Yami, oder ihr könnt nach Hause _laufen!" _

"Also ich bin dafür!"  
"Natürlich bist du das, Yami."  
"Nein, wirklich, das ist kein Problem!"  
"Siehst du, siehst du, er will uns loswerden!"  
"Wundert mich nicht!"  
_"Malik!" _  
"Und du brauchst nicht zu lachen, Bakura..."

"Nein, lass ihn nur lachen, Ryou, lass ihn."  
_ **"Yami!" ** _  
"Was? War doch nur ein kleiner Schlenker. Ihr seid doch nicht etwa aus den Sitzen gefallen?"  
"Frag nicht so scheinheilig, du zu groß geratene Mücke!"

_ **"Yami!" ** _  
"Was? Ich soll es noch mal machen? Und bremsen auch noch? Aber klar doch."

"Aua!"  
"Verdammt!"  
"Das war mein Kopf!"  
"Vorsicht!"

"Okay, Yami, das reicht jetzt. Ich weiß die Straße ist leer, aber du kannst trotzdem nicht Zick-zag fahren oder plötzlich Gas geben und bremsen wie es dir gefällt, nur weil die da hinten zu wenig Hirn haben um dich in Ruhe zu lassen."

"Du weiß schon das wir Beide größer sind als du, oder?"  
"Und du weißt schon dass dein Hikari einer meiner Freunde ist, oder nicht?"

"..."  
"Und?"  
"Und ich bin sicher, wenn ihr weiter so gemein seid, das ich die Beiden bitten werde, euch aus dem Schafzimmer zu schmeißen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind. Einfach nur als kleine erzieherische Maßnahme."  
"Das ist mein Aibou..."  
"Hey, Yami, du brauchst das nicht auch noch zu unterstützen!"  
"Genau, du bist auch ein Yami! Du solltest wissen das solche Methoden unfair, grausam und gemein sind!"  
"Genau deshalb bin ich auch so stolz auf ihn!"

**"Aua!" **  
"Marik! Wo hast du den Schläger her!"  
"Hab ich mir mitgebracht, zum Spielen!"  
"Das ist aber kein Spiel!"  
"Du kannst unserem Fahrer doch nicht mitten in der Fahrt eine überziehen!"  
"Willst du uns umbringen?"  
"Du tickst doch nicht ganz sauber!"  
"Gib das her, aber dalli!"

_"Hey! _ Du kannst den doch nicht aus dem Fenster werfen! _ Hey!" _  
"Na dann schau mal zu und wink Bye Bye!"

"Malik~"  
"Marik~"

"Ich bring ihn um! Lass mich los, Yugi, ich werd dieses Arschloch langsam zu Tode foltern! Ich werde- "  
"Du wirst dich jetzt beruhigen, Yami!"  
"Aber Yugi! Er hat mir auf den Kopf gehauen!"  
"Wenn du willst kann ich es ja küssen, damit es wieder gut wird. "  
"Oder du lässt mich Marik killen, dann geht es mir auch gleich besser!"

"Och, hab ich dem armen Pharao etwa wehgetan Das tut mir aber leid..."  
**"Nimm sofort deine dreckigen Pfoten aus meiner Frisur!" **

"Yami, schau nach vorne!"  
"Hey, du kannst doch nicht mitten in der Fahrt aufstehen und dich zu uns umdrehen!"  
"Lass die Hände auf dem Lenkrad!"  
"Achtung, die Leitplanke! Fahr nach links!"  
"Yami, der Baum! Fahr nach rechts!"  
"Fahr links!"  
"Nein, fahr rechts!"  
"Links!"  
"Rechts!"  
"Links!"

"Yami, hör nicht auf die beiden und fahr gerade aus! Eine gerade Linie, mehr nicht! Immer gerade aus."  
"Und lass die Leitplanke stehen!"  
"Und die Bäume haben dir auch nix getan!"  
"Achtung, das Karnickel!"  
"Eine Kurve, da ist eine Kurve!"  
"Fahr nach Rechts!"  
"Fahr nach Links!"  
"Hmpf-mmh-"

"Bakura, Marik, hört sofort auf ihm Blödsinn einzureden und dauernd dazwischen zu schreien dass er nicht mehr weiß was er tun soll! Lasst ihn in Ruhe, bevor er wirklich einen Unfall baut und haltet einfach nur die Klappe!  
Yami, setz dich anständig hin, dreh dich um, lass die Hände auf dem Lenkrad und schau auf die Straße!  
Yugi, beruhig ihn wieder!  
Malik, bitte kneble deinen Yami auch."

"Hmpf-mumm-grrrrrr!"  
"Ist mir egal ob dir das gefällt oder nicht, Bakura. Aber du kannst nicht immer unseren Fahrer ablenken."  
"Gib mir mal was von dem Seil, Ryou. Danke."  
"HE-hmhpfffhhhmmmfff"

"Fertig. So. Und da auch noch..."  
"Gute Idee..."  
"Hey, ihr habt die beiden ja ganz schön eingewickelt!"  
"Gut das du das nicht mit mir machen kannst, nicht war Yugi?"  
"Du bringst ja auch keine Autofahrer durcheinander bis sie nicht mehr wissen, in welche Richtung sie jetzt lenken sollen."

"Grrrr"  
"Du brauchst nicht so zu knurren Bakura!"  
"Genau, Yami weiß wenigstens, wie man sich benimmt!"  
"Ihr beide solltet froh sein, das wir euch nicht bis zum Ende der Fahrt so verschnürt lassen!"  
"Ach, tun wir nicht?"  
"Nein, wir lassen sie wieder frei, wenn wir nachher eine Pause einlegen."  
"Schade. Und ich kann euch Zwei sicher nicht irgendwie umstimmen?"

_Später, nach einer Pause_

"Das werd ich dir nicht so schnell verzeihen, Yami!"  
"Was? Ich war nicht derjenige, der dich eingepackt hat, das war dein Hikari-Pretty!"  
"Aber es war deine Schuld, schließlich hab ich dich gehaut, nicht ihn! Und weil du nicht einfach die Klappe halten und es hinnehmen kannst, dann ist das deine Schuld!"

"Setz dich neben den Dieb und halt die Klappe, oder du steigst aus!"  
"Ich will nicht neben Bakura sitzen! Ich will auch zum Fenster!"  
"Um Gottes willen, dann setz dich zu dem blöden Fenster und gib endlich Ruhe!"  
"Kommst schon, fangt nicht schon wieder an zu streiten! Sonst wird dieser Ausflug einfach nur grauenhaft!"  
"Genau. Wir haben den halben Weg hinter uns, also lasst uns schön friedlich bleiben und das schöne Wetter genießen."

"Wir könnten ja auch was singen."  
"Och, ich weiß nicht..."  
"Ich will nicht..."  
"Ich sagte: _Wir. Könnten. Auch. Was. Singen!" _  
"Öh.. Klar doch! Sicher."  
"Hast du etwa verstanden ich will nicht? Das hab ich nämlich gar nicht gesagt! Wirklich Malik, das ist schließlich eine tolle Idee."  
"Genau, wer währe da dagegen!"

"Wow, du hast sie ja brav erzogen."  
"Yami!"  
"Was? Ist doch war!"  
"Dann sei froh darüber und lass sie einfach. Wer weiß was die noch so versteckt haben."

"Und was singen wir?"  
"Natürlich Wanderlieder, wie es sich für so eine Reise gehört!"  
"Aber Malik-"  
"Willst du etwa widersprechen?"  
"Nein, nein, du kannst das Seil wegpacken, ich mach ja mit!"

_Kurz darauf:_

_"Von den Blauen Bergen kommen wir-"_

"Kommt schon, ihr müsst schon mitsingen! Also, noch mal:  
_Von den Blauen Bergen kommen wir-"  
"- Wo es haufenweiße Wodka gibt und Bier!" _  
**"Bakura!" **  
"Was? Ich singe doch!"  
"Aber nicht richtig! Wir versuchen es noch mal. Vernünftig, Bakura."

_"Von den Blauen Bergen kommen wir  
Und der Yami ist genauso blöd wie wir." _

"Ihr zwei habt euch gerade selbst als blöd bezeichnet! Das wisst ihr doch auch, oder?"  
_ **"Und ich bin nicht blöd!" ** _  
"Okay, vielleicht sollten wir was anderes singen."  
"Ja, am besten bevor hier wieder ein Kampf ausbricht."  
"Und dieses Mal will ich dich auch hören, Marik."

_"Hoch auf dem gelben Wagen-"  
"-Schlag ich den Yami tot!" _

**"Marik!" **  
"Lass ihn, Yugi, der Schläger ist schon aus dem Fenster geflogen, und Marik wird auch bald folgen."  
"Schau nach vorne! Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du den Führerschein hast?"  
"Genau, du fährst wie Bakura!"  
"Hey, ich bin noch nie fast gegen irgendwelche Bäume gefahren!"  
"Ryou würde dich auch nie fahren lassen!"  
"Zeigt doch nur dass er mehr Verstand hat als Yugi! **Aua! Malik!" **  
"Marik, hör sofort auf Yami zu Ärgern, oder ich geb' dir noch eine Kopfnuss!"  
"Das ist sooooo gemein!"  
"Jammer nicht, das tut mir mehr weh als dir!"  
"Das glaub ich dir aber nicht! Du bist gemein zu mir, und ich bin doch dein Yami! Du solltest nicht gemein zu mir sein!"

"Also _ich_ glaub das schon! Bei _der _Frisur!"  
"Ach ja, dann schau dich mal selber an, Grabräuber!"  
"Ich bin aber nicht so schlimm wie du und die zwei Zwerge- **Aua!" **

"Och, hast du dir den Kopf etwa am Fenster angehaut? Tut mir das aber Leid..."  
"Du verdammter-"  
"Es ist mir egal, was du zu Marik sagst, aber wenn du Yugi oder mich noch mal beleidigst, kriegst du noch ein paar Beulen vom Fenster! Vergiss nicht, _ich _sitze am Steuer!"

"Okay, nachdem das geklärt ist, können wir das jetzt vergessen?"

"Versuchen wir lieber mal ein anderes Lied. Vielleicht ohne das einer von euch es verschandelt?"  
"Versuchs und finde raus."

_"Lustig ist das Zigeunerleben,  
Faria, faria, fum."  
"Und wir bringen den Yami um  
Faria, faria, fum." _

"Tja, da hast du die Antwort. Es geht wohl nicht ohne verschandeln..."  
"Das find ich nicht lustig, Marik."  
"Ich schon."

"Oh, oh oh oh!"  
"Was ist los, hast du Hummeln im Hintern, oder warum zappelst du so rum, Kura?"  
"Oh, ich weiß ein Lied, ich weiß eines das euch sicher gefällt! Und hab ich nicht gesagt, du darfst mich nicht Kura nennen?"  
"Schon, aber seit wann höre ich zu wenn mir jemand was sagt?"  
"Auch wieder war..."

"Ich glaub nicht, dass ich dein tolles Lied hören will..."  
"Aber du wolltest doch, dass ich singe, Hikari! Jetzt will ich singen, und du willst es auch nicht hören!"  
"Okay... Okay..."

_"Das Klauen ist Bakuras Lust  
Das Klauen ist Bakuras Lust,  
Das Klauen!  
Das muss ein schlechter Kura sein  
Dem niemals fiel das Klauen ein  
Das Klauen!" _

"Ja, das ist in etwa was ich erwartet hab..."  
"Du vertraust mir nicht..."

"Du vertraust mir echt nicht? Ryou, das trifft mich. Das trifft mich wirklich, genau da!"  
"Das hilft nichts, Ryou, du kannst ihm nicht so leicht entkommen. Er ist dein Yami, und er wohnt bei dir, und da hilft dir das verstecken an meiner Schulter auch nichts..."

"Armer, armer Kura. Hier alles wieder gut..."  
"Nimm die Pfoten aus meinen Haaren, oder ich reiß dir deine verdammten Stacheln aus, Blondie!"  
"Hey, ich will dich doch nur trösten, weil nicht mal dein Ryou dein Lied gefällt!"  
"Okay! Okay, Marik, du bleibst auf deiner Seite vom Auto, und Bakura, du bleibst auf der anderen. Malik und ich bleiben dazwischen, und wenn ihr versucht euch zu hauen werdet ihr wieder angebunden! Klar?"  
"Klar!"  
"Klar!"

"Also, versuchen wir es noch ein letztes Mal. Ein einziges Lied, das können wir doch singen, oder? Das ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt..."  
"Komm schon, Hikari-Pretty, sei nicht traurig..."  
"Grrrr..."  
"Gut, nehmen wir das als Zustimmung von Malik, das reicht auch. Yugi?"  
"Klar bin ich dabei."  
"Okay."  
"Yami?"  
"Ja, wie schlimm kann es schon sein. Das ist dann das letzte, oder..."

_"Im Frühtau zu Berge wir ziehn, vallera-"  
"-Den Marik zu töten wir ziehn, vallera!" _

**"Yami!" **  
"Was? Dürfen etwa nur die beiden Spinner ihren Spaß haben?"  
"Habt ihr das gehört?"  
"Du hast das doch gehört, nicht war Ryou?"  
"Also, sagt ihm was, das darf er nicht!"

"Hört auf, gegen meinen Sitz zu treten, oder du fliegst wieder gegen das Fenster! Nur dieses Mal mach ich die Tür vorher auf!"  
"Leere Versprechung- **Aua!" **  
"Willst du das wiederholen?"  
"Fahr anständig!"

"So kann ich auch fahren, dazu brauch ich keinen Führerschein!"  
"Ja genau! Ich will auch mal, das kann ich auch! Und Yami sperren wir in den Kofferraum, damit er richtig durchgeschüttelt wird!"  
"Und was macht ihr dann mit der Camping-Ausrüstung? Die ist da drin."  
"Und wenn wir ihn falten? Er brauch eh nicht viel Platz!"

"Wir können es doch wenigstens versuchen!"  
"Oder wir sperren die beiden Kurzen zusammen in den Kofferraum, und Kura darf fahren. Ryou packen wir daneben, und ich kann mich hier hinten ausgiebig und in Ruhe um meinen kleinen Hikari-Pretty kümmern!"

**"Aua! ** Yami, das ist eine gerade Strecke! Wieso reißt du dauernd am Lenkrad rum?"  
"Marik, ich schwöre, wenn du noch ein einziges Mal gegen den verdammten Sitz trittst oder haust, **dann knallt mehr als nur dein Kopf ans Fenster!" **

"Autsch... Bescheuerter Pharao, kannst auch mal wieder ein bisschen Spaß auf dem Rücksitz vertragen... Frustrierter-"  
"Hast du was gesagt, Grabräuber?"  
"Nur das du frustriert klingst! Was ist, hast du was angestellt, das der Kleine dich nicht ranlässt?"

**"Yami! ** Nimm die Hände von Bakuras Hals, setz dich wieder hin und nimm das Lenkrad!"  
"Das geht schon, halt das Lenkrad einfach gerade, ich muss mich nur schnell um unseren lieben Freund hier kümmern."

"Okay, das reicht jetzt. Yami, bitte, er wird schon lila, das sieht nicht so gesund aus."  
"Dann sag deinem Yami er soll die Fresse halten, sonst wird _er _zusammengefaltet und im Kofferraum verstaut."

"Okay, aber bitte..."  
"Autsch... Wofür war das denn?"  
"Dafür dass du mitten in der Fahrt einfach aufstehst, fast über den Sitz kletterst und Ryous Liebhaber erwürgst. Und du hättest uns leicht in den Graben setzen können, wenn ich es nicht für dich gehalten hätte!"

"Genau, gib's ihm, Yugi!"  
"So ein Sonntagsfahrer!"  
"Der fährt wie der letzte Henker!"  
"Ruhe auf den Billigen Plätzen!"

_Noch etwas später: _

"Yugi, bitte erinner' mich noch einmal daran warum wir die beiden Spinner mitgenommen haben, bevor ich die beiden auf eine andere Reise schicke. Und zwar eine ins Reich der Schatten, ohne Rückfahrt?"

"Wir haben Malik und Ryou eingeladen, weil sie unsere Freunde sind, und Camping mehr Spaß macht wenn es mehrere Leute sind.  
Und glaubst du wirklich, Bakura oder Marik lassen sich am mitkommen hindern, nur weil sie nicht eingeladen sind?"  
"Da macht es doch sogar noch mehr Spaß!"  
"Genau, das ist der Reiz des Verbotenen!"  
"Aber davon verstehst du nix, Pharao."

"Na, ja, aber andererseits... Er vernascht Yugi ja eigentlich unter der Nase von Opa Mutou."  
"Weiß der eigentlich, was du da die ganze Nacht mit seinem Enkel treibst?"

"Hey, warum bleiben wir stehen?"  
"Sind wir schon da?"  
"Oder hast du es dir überlegt, und du willst dich ein bisschen Spaß in den Büschen haben?"  
"Dürfen wir auch zuschauen?"  
"Oder mitmachen?"

"Yami?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Warum hupst du mit dem Kopf?"  
"Hmmmm..."  
"Du weißt schon, dass es nichts bringt, wenn du den Kopf gegen das Lenkrad knallst?"  
"Hm."  
"Du fühlst dich jedenfalls nicht besser davon."  
"Hmmmm~"  
"Okay... Wir haben es ja gleich geschafft, Yami... Nur noch ein Stückchen... Gleich ist es vorbei... Du hast ganz brav durchgehalten."  
"Hmmm..."  
"Bis jetzt hast du das ganz gut gemacht, Yami, ignorier sie einfach weiter...  
Nur nicht hinhören... Das sind nur störende Hintergrundgeräusche, die sind nicht wichtig..."  
"Ich hör sie trotzdem noch lachen..."  
"Komm, so schlimm ist es nicht. Vergiss einfach dass sie da sind. Konzentrier dich einfach nur auf meine Hand. Du magst es doch, wenn ich dir die Haare streichel, das entspannst du dich immer... Ganz ruhig..."

"Komm, fahr weiter, jetzt sind es ja nur noch ein paar Minuten... So ist es gut... Gleich ist es geschafft... So ist es gut, nur die Ruhe..."

"Yugi...?"  
"Ja?"  
"Mach weiter so und ich penn ein."  
"Oh-"  
"Kurzer, nimm sofort die Pfoten von ihm, ich will gern lebend ankommen!"

"Bakura, setz dich wieder hin!"  
"Erst wenn der Kurze seine Finger von ihm nimmt! Warum machst du denn nichts, bind ihn fest!"  
"Das werd ich nicht! Yugi sitzt die ganze Zeit ganz ruhig da, _im Gegensatz zu dir!" _  
"Ich will aber noch nicht sterben! Yami wird gegen einen Baum fahren und uns alle umbringen, und Yugi ist Schuld!"  
"Genau, bind ihn fest, bind ihn fest, bind ihn fest, _bind ihn fest!" _  
"Ich werd dich gleich wieder festbinden, Marik!"

"Kommt schon, beruhigt euch alle wieder. Seht ihr, wir sind schon da."

"Gott sei Lob und Dank!"  
"Dann fahr nächstes Mal schneller! Du bist doch selber Schuld!"  
"Ich geb dir gleich selber Schuld, du geisteskranker Irrer!"

"Lass mich raus! Ryou, die Tür geht nicht auf, mach sie auf, ich will hier raus, ich will sofort hier raus, warum geht das nicht!"  
"Hier auch nicht! Malik, warum ist hier auch zu?"  
"Das ist alles die Schuld vom Pharao! Das ist eine Falle, er will uns hier einsperren!"  
"Will ich nicht! Ich kann's nicht erwarten wenn wir hier endlich rauskommen!"  
"Dann lass uns raus!"

"Bakura!"  
"Marik!"  
"Beruhigt euch wieder"  
"Bitte, einer von euch beiden da hinten, macht die blöde Kindersicherung runter, bevor ich euren Yamis den Hals umdrehe!"  
"Hier, so geht das."

"Endlich!"  
"Freiheit!"

Und damit kugeln Marik und Bakura übertrieben erleichtert aus dem Auto, während Yami den Kopf auf das Lenkrad lehnt und bereut das er in der Früh überhaupt aufgestanden ist...

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_TBC:_  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Und wir wünschen Yami viel Glück für den Rest dieser Ferien..  
Eigentlich war dieses Kapitel nie geplant, aber irgendwie wollte ich mal was anderes ausprobieren, deshalb ist hier nur Dialog.  
Ich hoffe, es kommt trotzdem rüber, was eigentlich los ist...  
Aber keine Sorge, der Rest der Geschichte wird ganz normal geschrieben sein

(1) Ich glaube, bei uns in Österreich muss man 6-8 Mal durch die praktische Prüfung rasseln, um da hin zu müssen. (Ich kenne jemanden, die erst beim 6. Versuch durchgekommen ist...)

Ach ja, die Wanderlieder gehören mir nicht, aber ich hab sie schon immer gerne verschandelt. Um einen ganzen Bus voller Jugendlicher (die sich für cool halten) zu nerven braucht es nur zwei Leute, die falsch, laut und mit Begeisterung singen...  
(Meine beste Freundin und ich haben das auf der Schullandwoche vor Jahren ausprobiert, bis uns sogar die Lehrerin gesagt hat, das wir die Klappe halten sollen... *g*)  
Allerdings haben wir nicht von Mord und Totschlag gesungen…  
Nur 'altmodische, unmoderne' Lieder, das hat schon gereicht *g*


	2. Authors Note

Nur eine Kleine Info von mir:

Sollte eine oder mehrere meiner Geschichten plötzlich verschwinden, habe ich auf meiner Profilseite jetzt mehrere Links gepostet.

Zu meiner Webseite, auf der ich gerade meine ganzen Geschichten poste, das sollte in den Nächsten Tagen fertig werden, und danach wird das einer der ersten Accounts sein, auf dennen ich neue Kapitel und Geschichten poste. Man kann dort auch Kommentare posten. Es ist eine Google-Webseite, also bin ich nicht sicher, ob man sich anmelden muss oder nicht, ist aber gratis...

Ansonsten poste ich meistens als erstes auf DeviantArt oder AdultFanFiction (Links im Profil!)

Ich finde diese Neue Aktiohn einfach nur Mist, weil sind wir mal ehrlich: Da müssen ganze Kategorien weggenommen werden: Alle _Final Fantasy_ Spiele (Man muss Monster töten, Sephiroth will die Welt vernichten= Gewalt), _Street Fighter_ ist ein Kampfspiel, bei _Devil May Cry_ muss man auch Monster killen...

Das kommt dann natürlich auch in den Geschichten vor...


End file.
